User talk:Datovidny/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 13:43, September 7, 2010 Editing I don't want to sound to rude but your recent edits have been quite poor and I have had to spend time clearing them up, some of it has even been a little fanboyish, such as Gravedigger being the aggressor. Could you please be more careful with what you write. 16:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Team Big Cheese I know this was a long time ago but I just wanted to ask where you got the information about The Big Cheese being sold. It's just I think it would be better if the information about to whom it was sold to was in the article. If you could add this information that would be great. Thanks in advance"H-DRules (talk) " 20:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Seeing as you haven't responded, I'm going to remove the information until its confirmed that The Big Cheese was sold."H-DRules (talk) " 21:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say sorry for being rude for no reason, its just I was annoyed that you hadn't replied. Please do add the information to the article though, as it would the article closer to completion."H-DRules (talk) " 16:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, its fine. It's a pity that you didn't get to buy The Big Cheese."H-DRules (talk) " 11:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What is it about Dantomkia? David, I've got a question for you. What on earth is wrong with Dantomkia in the All Stars of Series 7? Their aerial, not for the fact that they ONLY competed in 2 wars rather than 5 or 6 like the rest. Feel free to continue your case(If you want/can).-- 22:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It's your opinion. I'm not going to force you to like Dantomkia.-- 17:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Polls David, how do people vote on your 'Thoughts of the Month'?-- 23:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Another Cornish guy! Nice to have another cornish guy on this wiki. By the way I'm from Newquay :D --Bowsersshell 20:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Award for Best Engineering Congratulations. However, a note to other admins. I really don't wish to be dragged back to the Wiki by responsibilities of badges and awards, rather to continue my freelance editing and to simply perform admin duties as a janitor, not a principal. Please take it upon yourselves to continue handing out these well-deserved awards. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I must say I am very impressed with the work you have been doing on the wiki. Keep it up and you may earn yourself a few badges to go with your well-deserved award. Christophee (talk) 02:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Team Mousetrap As seen here, http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:UK_Series_Teams#New_plan, it was decided which teams were notable enough to receive team pages. I deleted Team Mousetrap in April last year, and you should have received a notification on the screen when you recreated it. As expected for such an insignificant team, the page merely listed the robots and their designs and combat records, which defeats the purpose of the page. Recreating a deleted page usually warrants a block, and you've now done so twice, but I'm going to make sure you understand what I'm saying before I consider this. Please refrain from creating pages that have no use and focus on other projects. Thanks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Whilst I understand that you are only trying to contribute, I reject the comment that nearly every critical page is completed. I've been single-handedly doing both the weapons split ups, and the robot improvement drive (involving putting hyperlinks in results boxes to relevant episodes and creating trivia) which I am sure you are more than capable of doing. See Ramming blades and Roadblock for examples of each. Additionally, all the merchandise pages are yet to be created and there are a number of far inferior quality episode pages which should be about the quality of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B. It does not take much to find things that need doing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Again I am delighted to award you with your first badge for your contribution to the Spawn Again article. You may display it on your userpage if you so wish. Normally you would require more than just expanding the robot history to earn a badge, but you added so much additional content that I thought it was worthy. A good way of earning badges in future would be to add trivia sections to robots that don't yet have them. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 16:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) SMIDSY Keep up the good work. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 20:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :I would very much appreciate it if, during your edits of robot pages, insert the links into the results box like I've been doing on the Series 1 robots. You can see what they look like on Stinger. I appear to be the only one doing so at the moment, so your help would really be appreciated and make you deserving of more badges. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 00:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) There's no point in adding a new heading for each new badge. Excellent work on this article. Just make sure you provide a link for each episode/competition in the results table and make sure the links are formatted properly. Christophee (talk) 20:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Pinball champion Re: Pages I may been emphatic, but I was far from angry, don't worry. Yes, that would be a great idea if you could focus on those. I'm not sure if you have Metal Mayhem, because those pages are nearly all done, but if you wanted to do just the ones you can, its still just fine. Go right ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's '''Do not use this term to describe the properties of a robot, since it means "it is", when clearly "its" is the correct term. I noticed you even taking the correct word and changing it to the incorrect term in your X-Terminator edits. Use "it is" when giving advice for/against in Extreme Destruction articles. Otherwise, good work. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) X-Terminator I'm very impressed with the amount you added to this article, and great work with the links in the results table. Here's yet another well-deserved badge. Keep it up. Christophee (talk) 11:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Diotoir Good work on the Diotoir page. If you're interested in earning a badge for that work, just add all the relevant links to the results table and I will happily award you with one. Christophee (talk) 11:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent work. Christophee (talk) 15:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Gemini This one is from me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese badge I have been noticing but I haven't noted which badges you've been given. The only suggestion I have to make sure I among others notice when you should get badges is to flesh out Trivia. The best places to look are the categories a certain robot is in, searching for their name on DYK pages, and pulling facts out of the introduction paragraph and moving it to the trivia section. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I hope you forgive me if I fail to notice any major work you do. I do try to look out for major contributions but it is possible I may miss some. As for this specific one, I haven't been online much in the last week or so as I have been very busy doing other things, so that's probably why I didn't see your contributions. I probably would have seen them eventually, but feel free to let me know in future if you feel I have missed any more major contributions. Keep up all the good work. I hope you know how much I and everybody else appreciates it. Christophee (talk) 17:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Seems I missed this one too. Better late than never. Christophee (talk) 15:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Steel Avenger Apologies for the seemingly outrageous edit. I forgot that rollback repeals every consecutive edit made by a user. I meant only to revert the edits you made yesterday, with the poor quality main picture and the rearrangements. John and Jackie picked that photo specifically for me to use for the main box, so that's staying, Series 5 only or not. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ming If you find quotes from both Series 5 main competition and the War of Independence from Series 4, then you will definitely get a badge. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about asking questions like that. I said earlier that you are welcome to let me know if you feel you deserve a badge, or if you are unsure what you need to do to earn one. Christophee (talk) 12:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Killerhurtz If you focused on Trivia as strongly as you do on the rest, you'd grab my attention quicker. Good thing I happened to be on, good work on this article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) You almost doubled the content of this page. Very good work. Christophee (talk) 09:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Aggrobot I agree that your work on that page has been excellent and well deserving of a badge, so here you go. By the way, in future could you keep the messages on my talk page fairly brief rather than repeating the same one over again. I know why you're asking me for a badge, so there's no need for the whole message every time. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 14:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Panic Attack I'm sorry, but only administrators can delete pages, so you'll have to wait for one.-- 11:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Splinter More excellent work. Keep it up. Christophee (talk) 14:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Could you stop replacing good pictures with blurry screencaps like you did with Pussycat and Wheely Big Cheese? Thanks. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Terror Australis Have this for such a fine job on finding a picture of that blasted Terror Australis/Nemesis. Just out of curiosity, where did you come across the image? I have looked several times in the past without success. Christophee (talk) 09:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well that explains a lot. It would be cool if you could manage to convert and upload the episode onto YouTube so everyone can see it and we could write up the article properly, but I'm not sure whether you would know how to do it so I certainly wouldn't expect you to. Christophee (talk) 10:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Supernova More great work. Well done. Christophee (talk) 10:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me, but it's really hard to keep up with all the work you're doing, especially as I don't go online that often these days. Please let me know if there are any major contributions I have missed. Keep it up. Christophee (talk) 10:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hypno-Disc I certainly can't deny that you have added a substantial amount to the article and, although there seem to be quite a few things that people have seen the need to revert, your efforts have clearly improved the article quite considerably, so I see no reason why it would not be worthy of a badge. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 11:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry this one has taken so long. It can be difficult to tell exactly how much work one person has put into an article when it is spread over so many different edits and over a long period of time. Christophee (talk) 15:32, May 10, 2011 (UTC) More good work. Well done. Christophee (talk) 13:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Gametechmods (Retracting the first part of my statement, Helloher pointed out that you registered on GTM as Datovidny.) I can't respond to your post in the "welcome" thread, only admins and new members are allowed to post there. I'm glad you decided to register. If you want my advice what to do next, go to the Stock Showcase and create a thread each to start showcasing the bots you've built so far. (You can make one in the DSL showcase if you're already building in DSL) Accept the criticism, constructive or not, and improve your building. Stay out of the Junkyard section (Chatterbox, playground, and politics) until you've become respected members - a lot of trouble makers lurk there and the last thing you want to do is engage them. Let's see, what else... Spinner From The West (abbrev. SFTW) was the name of the worst tournament bot ever made. You don't want your bot to be called the SFTW. "TLT" stands for "Threads Like This" and it's a shorthand way of saying "I'm annoyed by threads like this". BOT stands for "Back On Topic," when a moderator says it, it's an order not a suggestion. "My Little Pony" is pretty popular right now - people who say they like it are being serious, believe it or not. That's about all I can think of. You can come to me if you have any more GTM related questions. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :There's a GTM account called Datovidny, which I'm guessing is them, just so you know. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Evil Weevil More great work, well done. I also liked your additions to the Roadblock article, and if you could add a few quotes into the robot history then I would be happy to award you a badge for that too. Christophee (talk) 13:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Good work with the quotes, the page looks much better now. It would be great if you could do something similar with the Beast of Bodmin article as there is currently a lot of text with nothing to break it up. Christophee (talk) 13:25, June 4, 2011 (UTC) More excellent work and another well-deserved badge for your efforts. Christophee (talk) 18:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) That was some of your best and most extensive work yet. You're really building up quite a collection. Christophee (talk) 23:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Hey, happy birthday. I ran into some delays and couldn't get your request up on the 20th exactly, but it's finished now. I hope you still enjoy it, head over to my Youtube page to check it out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) The Big Cheese I know you are an avid fan of the Big Cheese, and so I would like to reveal that I have hunted down the owner of the Big Cheese, youtube user bluehairedgirlstudio Matt(Talk) 19:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I pmed him and he said that he's restoring it to working condition. I asked him today if he'll sell it, and if he does, it's mine! Matt(Talk) 19:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know- I only sent the message a couple of hours ago. I'll keep you posted, but don't get your hopes up Matt(Talk) 19:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Robot Arena 2 Hi, Datovidny I saw on RA2's page that you had recently bought Robot Arena 2 I'm English, and i cant seem to find where to buy it, so may I ask you where you got your copy from Thanks Shayfan The Arena Dear Datovidny, I am sending messages to all active contributors with over 500 mainspace/file edits to see if they are interested in kick starting the Arena forum again. In my opinion, the Arena is a great community place, that encourages great discussion between some of the people most knowledgeable about Robot Wars, and I think it is a shame to see it stagnate. If you are interested, please drop me a line on my talk page to confirm your interest, as well as a note on whether you would like to continue with the Redone Series 3 competition. If the interest is sufficient, we'll see what we can do about breathing some life into this area of the Wiki. Thanks for your time, Matt(Talk) 09:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your support. I sent messages to five of the wiki's regular contributers that reach the edit quota, and I hope that they will share your sentiments. Thank you for your time. I would also like to point out, as a side note, that as you share an account, you and your brother are only entitled to one vote between you. I hope this will not prove problematic. Matt(Talk) 12:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Boo! If you're online head over to the arena, we've finished Heat A, but Heats B-E still need voting. Matt(Talk) 10:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Certainly. Head over to Forum:Robot Wars Series 3 Audited, and you'll find a list of the pages I'm talking about. Heat A is already finished, but B-E are still in progress. Matt(Talk) 15:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cheers for adding your thoughts. If you'll stick around a little longer, we now have enough votes to move things along, so I'll be updating in a minute. Matt(Talk) 16:21, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chatbox Re. your talks about us getting a chatbox here, do you think you could discover the source code for the Brickipedia shoutbox? If you can find it, I'll have a go at making something work :) Matt(Talk) 17:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Change of plan for the moment. See Robot_Wars_Wiki talk:Community Portal for details. Matt(Talk) 18:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC)